sepupu
by wsa krisna
Summary: Naruto mendapat tugas dari Ibunya untuk menghadiri undangan dari rekan bisnis keluarganya dan dia ditemani oleh sepupu kecilnya yang merupakan cinta pertamanya dan terakhir/Bad Summary/langsung baca aja dah


**Title :**

 **Sepupu**

 **Rate :**

 **T+**

 **Pair :**

 **Naruto .N x Maki .N**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, AU, Lime, Typo, Little Cross Over with Kuroko no Basuke.**

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju cepat, menyalip mobil lain yang berjalan lambat maupun sedikit cepat yang berakhir dengan bunyi klaksonan protes kepada si pengemudi tersebut.

Di dalam mobil tersebut dihuni sepasang remaja berbeda warna rambut, mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Nishikino Maki tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Okinawa menghadiri undangan pesta akhir tahun dari partner bisnis keluarga keduanya.

"Ck ck, kenapa pula Kaa-san menyuruhnya mendadak. Aku'kan sudah punya janji dengan teman-temanku, bagaimana denganmu Maki?"

Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning pirang tersebut menoleh kesampingnya. Bertanya pada gadis bersurai crimson yang duduk disamping kursi supir. Maki masih menatap keluar jendela memandang lautan biru yang terletak beberapa belas meter dari jalan raya.

"Aku sih tidak, kebanyakan dari mereka pergi bersama kekasih masing-masing sebagian bersma keluarga."

"Hee, asyik juga tuh. Apa pacarmu tidak masalah dengan ini?"

Maki mengerutkan bibirnya, masih tetap melihat keluar jendela karena itulah Naruto dapat melihat pantulannya dengan jelas.

"Aku tak punya pacar." Jawabnya jelas.

"Haaa?!"

Mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto sedikit melintas keluar jalur dan hampir bertabrakan dengan mobil yang berbeda arah dengannya dan sekali lagi klaksonan protes kembali harus Naruto terima. Mobil sport hitam itu kembali masuk jalur aslinya, Naruto mengatur pernafasannya setelah lolos dari maut. Disampingnya, Maki memberinya pelototan marah namun yang terlihat wajah manis tak terkira oleh Naruto.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Nii-san!" Teriak Maki akhirnya.

"Ahaha, maaf maaf." Maaf Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya dan tangan kiri menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Fokus Naruto kembali kearah dengan merasa jika hawa mobil lebih panas padahal saat ini tengah mendekati musim dingin. Naruto memencet sebuah tombol didekat setir bagian atas mobil dengan segera terbuka membawa udara segar dan menendang udara panas sialan disana.

"Fuuh." Helaan nafas memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama belasan detik.

"Aku cuma tak menyangka jika kamu belum memiliki pacar atau mungkin Maki baru putus'kah?"

Kedua tangan putih Maki dilipat di dada ekspresi cemberut diwajahnya malah membuatnya lebih manis -lagi- dan Naruto harus kuat-kuat supaya dia tidak membawa mereka menuju kematian.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tak punya pacar, seperti Nii-san mau memacariku saja." Ucapnya pelan.

"Eh?"

Naruto menoleh cepat-cepat kearah Maki dan mendapati wajah gadis tersebut memandang keluar menikmati angin pantai yang berbau garam, mereka sudah hampir mencapai tujuan.

"Tadi kau bilang sesuatu'kan?"

"Enggak."

"Oh."

 _'Dasar bego.'_

Naruto memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di depan sebuah Villa kepunyaan keluarganya. Letaknya tak begitu jauh dari pantai, Villa tersebut merupakan tempat bulan madu kedua Orangtua-nya dan juga biasa digunakan keluarganya datang saat berlibur kesini.

Naruto memutar kunci pintu dan membukanya pelan. Dia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Maki tengah berdiri memandang pantai tepat disisi kiri mobilnya yang memang terparkir menghadap kearah sana.

"Oi, Maki. Cepat masuk atau kau nanti masuk angin lho." Teriaknya sedikit khawatir, mau bagaimana lagi jika gadis yang menjadi sepupu jauhnya itu kenapa-napa maka dialah yang akan dimarahi Ibunya.

Villa itu memang sudah sangat jarang dipakai, tapi entah kenapa keadaan dalamnya sangat bersih mungkin Ibunya telah membayar jasa untuk membersihkannya. Dia tak peduli.

Malam tiba terlalu cepat Naruto sekarang mengenakan Tuxedo putih tanpa dasi, didalam Tuxedo nya Naruto mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan kancing bagaian atas dia lepas. Rambut kuning pirangnya tidak terlalu dia rapihkan lagipula terlalu rapih juga bukan sifatnya.

Naruto berdiri didepan Villa menunggui Maki yang tengah berdandan ditemani seorang wanita yang biasa membantu mengikatkan tali kimono. Gadis crimson itu ngotot ingin mengenakan kimono dengan alasan 'Tahun baru tidak menyenangkan jika tak mengenakan kimono.' Begitu lah yang dikatakannya. Dan berakgir dengan Naruto selama 1 jam lebih berdiri menungguinya.

"Naruto dari SMA Konoha'kan?"

Naruto memutar kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan disana... kosong.

"Huh, tadi ada yang memanggilku'kan?" Gumamnya bingung.

"Aku disini"

Kata sebuah suara di samping kirinya dan saat diri menengok kearah samping kirinya "Waa" penampakan seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda tampak di direksi penglihatannya.

Mengatur nafas supaya efek terkejut berlebihannya mereda. Naruto kembali menghadap pemuda tadi yang masih memperhatikan tingkahnya tadi.

"Eto.. Kalau tidak salah kamu si bayangan keenam dari Teiko'kan?" Tanyanya ragu karena dia tak tahu namanya siapa.

"Hai, Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Panggil Kuroko atau Tetsuya saja, Naruto-san." Kata Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Ah, baiklah Tetsuya dan gak perlu pakai san segala kita seumuran'kan?" Balas Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oyy, Kurokocchi!"

Sebuah suara nyaring yang mirip banci -menurut Naruto- terdengar dari arah kiri Naruto lalu diikuti para pemuda yang familiar datang menghampiri mereka.

"Waa, muka mesum ( **Aomine Daiki** ), mata empat ( **Midorima Shintaro** ), makhluk alay ( **Kise Ryota** ), Niidaime Chouji ( **Murasakibara Atsushi** ), **Seijurou**." Absen Naruto satu-satu pada mereka dengan panggilan akrab -yang berlebihan- lalu saphire-nya menatap pada satu-satunya gadis kelompok itu yang mengenakan kimono berwarna biru gelap dengan pohon sakura sebagai latarnya.

"Eng... Itu manajer kalian'kan?"

"Hai, Namikaze Naruto-kun. Boku wa Momoi Satsuki desu, yoroshiku."

"Ahaha, kau sudah tahu namaku ya."

"Hu'm."

"Nii-san!"

Suara lembut Maki mengalihkan semua pandangan Kiseki no Sedai dari Naruto menuju Maki yang berdiri tak begitu jauh dibelakangnya dan rona merah menghiasi wajah generasi abnormal dalam dunia basket itu bahkan Satsukipun ikut terpesona melihatnya.

"Tenshi-samaaaa~"

"Aku tak menyangka itu sepupu Naruto." kata Ryota dengan ekspresi tak percayanya.

"Aku juga setuju." timpal Atsushi.

"Aku tak peduli, aku lebih suka yang besar-besar." balas ngelantur Aomine.

"Naruto mirip ayahnya sedangkan sepupunya... Mirip Ibunya dan itu mutlak."

"Ya iyalah Akashi-kun."

"Aku setuju dengan Momoi-san."

"Kesampingkan itu, Ace Konoha itu menyebutku mata empat, ramalan Oha Asa terbukti benar, karena bantu aku mencari Lucky Item : Semangku ramen panas spesial."

"Dia memanggilku muka mesum, menyebalkan sekali bukan."

"Dai-chan memang mesum."

"Momoi-san sangat benar."

"A-Aku dipanggil makhluk alay, kejam sekali coba."

"Bila itu kau, itu sebuah kebenaran Kise."

"Itu benar Ryota, dan itu adalah sebuah kemutlakan."

.

.

.

"Tadi itu siapa Nii-san?" Tanya Maki saat mereka tengah menuju ketempat acara yang menjadi tujuan mereka ke Okinawa.

"Oh, mereka. Mereka itu dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai karena bakat mereka dalam dunia basket." Mulai Naruto sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Dan Nii-san pernah melawan mereka?"

"Ah, ya begitulah. Pertandingan Winter Cup kemarin cukup menegangkan, timku melawan mereka di final dengan skor 112-111 cuma beda 1 point ahaha."

"Hee, itu berarti tim Nii-san juga Kiseki no Sedai dong?"

"Ahah, enggak juga. Itu cuma keberuntungan saja."

Naruto melirik Maki yang mengenakan kimono putih dengan bunga-bunga sakura dan rambut merahnya yang diikat kebelakang, cantik satu kata itu sudah cukup menggambarkan penampilannya. Membuat putra tunggal Namikaze itu menahan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat, lebih cepat saat dirinya berhadapan dengan si muka mesum ataupun Emperor Eye Akashi.

"Hm, sebelum ke pesta bagaimana kalau kita menuju kuil Ebisu? kurasa ada disekitar sini." Tawar Naruto.

"Ah, itu bagus Nii-san." Ucap Maki senang.

"Huu, aku yakin kau bakal meminta pacar kan? ahaha."

.

.

.

Pesta belum selesai namun Naruto memilih untuk segera kembali ke Villa, tak terlalu banyak hal mengagumkan yang terjadi. Selain perbincangan seputar bisnis khas laki-laki ataupun gosip antar Ibu-Ibu dan hal itu kurang menyehatkan bagi Naruto dan Maki sehingga Naruto memilih menarik gadis crimson itu dan pamit kepada pemilik pesta dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto memilih memarkirkan mobil di jalan dekat pantai membuat pandangan tanya dilayangkan Maki kepadanya.

"Kita lihat pesta kembang api disini saja, kebetulan ada warung disana." Jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk jajaran warung Jepang yang ramai pengunjung.

"Umm."

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman mereka mencari tempat duduk yang sedikit jauh dari pengunjung lain. Dengan tikar yang entah kenapa seperti telah disiapkan oleh Naruto. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan menghadap kearah laut, sekarang jam 23.55 lima menit lagi sebelum kembang api pertama diluncurkan dan dan pergantian tahun.

Naruto meminum jus kalengannya dan melirik Maki yang memakan permen kapasnya pelan. Sepupunya itu cantik, walaupun memang perempuan itu cantik tapi baginya Maki lain dari yang lain seperti... belahan hatinya kali.

Sejak memasuki tahap puber Naruto memang mulai memandang berbeda pada sepupunya itu seperti ketertarikan pada lawan jenis dan itu berlangsung lama, sampai sekarang diusia yang menginjak tujuh belas dan beberapa bulan lagi dia akan segera lulus SMA dia masih memiliki perasaan bagaimana seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan.

"Ne, Maki." Panggilnya, membuat gadis satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu menatapnya. Violet yang indah sama seperti milik Ibunya, memandang polos kearahnya.

Tangan tan Naruto bergerak menyentuh permen kapas yang menempel dibibir Maki membuat si gadis diam mematung. Iris biru Naruto begitu dekat dengannya hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Kurasa... Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Narutopun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Maki, menciumnya sesaat kemudian melumatnya.

Kembang api pertama meluncur membelah langit malam dan meledak menjadi jutaan warna berbeda, begitupula dengan hati Maki yang meledak dan dihiasi warna-warni dunia. Kakak sepupunya Naruto yang memang disukainya itu mengatakan cinta padanya sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira untuknya ditahun baru ini.

"A...Aku juga."

.

.

.

Pagi cerah di Okinawa, suara debur ombak dan cicit burung membawa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi yang mendengarnya. Cahaya mentari pagi ditahun baru itu merembes masuk melalui jendela sebuah kamar.

Di kamar itu sepasang muda-mudi masih tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Emmhh.."

Erangan lembut keluar dari mulut si gadis, tangan putihnya bergerak mengucek matanya lalu dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya memperlihat Violet indahnya.

Si gadis bergerak bangun namun terhenti saat tubuhnya dirasakan terganggu sesuatu yang penyebabnya adalah sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggang mungilnya.

"Nii-san, ayo bangun."

Tangan si gadis bergerak mengguncang bahu pemuda yang dipanggilnya Nii-san.

Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan terbuka tangannya secara sadar bergerak mengucek matanya yang gatal. Kemudian pemuda kuning itu bangun dan meregangkan badannya yang kaku, gadis yang tidur disampingnya yang merasa halangannya telah tiada segera bangun dan menghampiri jendela kamarnya, membukanya dan membiarkan angin laut memasuki kamar.

Maki memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin yang membelai pipinya dan memainkan rambut merahnya. Sepasang tangan kekar kembali melingkari pinggangnya dan gadis itu merasakan hangat yang mulai dikenalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Nii-san."

Hembusan nafas hangat dirasakannya melalui kulit lehernya, Maki menoleh dan mendapati dirinya dicium kembali secara tiba-tiba seperti malam. Tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menghadap Naruto, mereka masih berciuman dan Naruto mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat yang membuat Maki sedikit tersentak dan membuka mulutnya dengan reflek. Membuat Naruto memiliki akses lebih untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Dan mungkin ini akan berlangsung lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo~ pada update-tan setahun lalu (aslinya sih beberapa hari yang lalu :v) saya bilang mau publish fict mainstream dengan pair mainstream juag (NaruShion) ternyata enggak jadi dan malah ini yang keluar. Haha**

 **Agak telat mungkin, tapi karena masih dihari yang sama saya ucapkan :**

 **"Selamat Tahun Baru"**

 **semoga kita para mblo mendapat ketabahan hati dalam kesendirian ini.**

 **Oke, lime-nya pasti gak ngaruh sama adik kalian para lelaki dan saya minta maaf untuk itu.**

 **Review-nya? penasaran kritik, saran apa yang terpikirkan oleh kalian saat membaca fict ini.**

 **Wsa Out~**


End file.
